


Sarek & Amanda: Guardian Blind Date Edition

by FirstDraft



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstDraft/pseuds/FirstDraft
Summary: Inspired by KrisL's original take on Michael Burnham and Gabriel Lorca - Sarek and Amanda's thoughts on their blind date





	Sarek & Amanda: Guardian Blind Date Edition

**Author's Note:**

> As per summary, this was inspired by another one-shot from KrisL, itself inspired by a dating column in UK newspaper The Guardian.
> 
> Pls read KrisL's story here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509666
> 
> And for a taste of the original column: https://www.theguardian.com/lifeandstyle/series/blind-date

**Will it be a logical match for Sarek, Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, and Amanda, xenolinguist and teacher?**

 

**SAREK ON AMANDA**

**What were you hoping for?**

A suitable match, since using a purely mathematical algorithm should yield a logical result.

**First impressions?**

Not Vulcan. Very human. Aesthically pleasing.

**What did you talk about?**

The probabilities of the matching programme having a sense of humour or simply glitching, “dating” practices on Earth and Vulcan, what a language says about a people, general Federation politics, favoured works of art, how human and Vulcan emotions differ or resemble each other.

**Any awkward moments?**

Several, I expect, as I am aware that I often say things that make humans uncomfortable.

**Good table manners?**

As far as I can tell for a human, exactly within accepted cultural norms.

**Best thing about Amanda?**

Her inquisitiveness.

**Would you introduce her to your friends?**

My human acquaintances would greatly enjoy her company. My Vulcan cohorts might be intrigued.

**Describe her in three words**

Inquisitive, intelligent, kind. But it is not truly possible to summarise a person in only three words, and most certainly not this one.

**What do you think she made of you?**

As our conversation covered many subjects without much pause, I believe she found me a satifactory dining companion.

**Did you go on somewhere?**

At her suggestion, we walked back together to her dwellings, where we parted company.

**And... did you kiss?**

Vulcans are very private people, and this is a deeply inappropriate question to ask. Furthermore, based on my observation of the human propensity for casual coupling, sharing any kind of physical intimacy would not be indicative of a succesful long-term match, making this a pointless question.

**If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**

I expected a Vulcan female to meet me, and as such logic dictates the evening was a failure. However, I greatly enjoyed Amanda’s company and might not have enjoyed that of any other woman, regardless of species. As such, logic therefore would suggest that nothing about the experience needs changing.

Logic does not always provide satifactory answers to all questions. 

**Marks out of 10?**

As explained above, nothing about the experience was disagreeable.

**Would you meet again?**

We have arranged to do so already. We are going to “watch a film”.

**AMANDA ON SAREK  
**

**What were you hoping for?**

An enjoyable dinner. Sparks a plus, I’m not greedy.

**First impressions?**

Vulcan. Tall. Handsome. Did I mention Vulcan?

**What did you talk about?**

What DIDN’T we talk about? I thought the night was over before it had started (see below) but once past that, we didn’t stop talking.

**Any awkward moments?**

A few, starting with his assertion that there must have been a grave error on the part of the dating programme, and that it would be best to part and make a more efficient use of the evening. But he was so polite about it all that it was hard to hold it against him.

**Good table manners?**

Impeccable, of course. Did I say he was Vulcan?

**Best thing about Sarek?**

Aside from his first remarks to me, his open-mindedness. 

**Would you introduce him to your friends?**

They would eat him alive. Sarek, if you are reading this, it’s only a turn of phrase.

**Describe him in three words**

Clever, handsome, Vulcan.  

**What do you think he made of you?**

Probably what he makes of all humans: far too emotional! But as he is clearly incapable of being polite for the sake of politeness, he must have enjoyed our conversation because it carried on until the restaurant shut and all the way back to my place.

**Did you go on somewhere?**

Just the walk back to my place. Which took about an hour.

**And... did you kiss?**

I’m not sure Vulcans kiss. But if he had been human, we definitely would have. Or at least _**I**_ would have kissed **_him_.**

**If you could change one thing about the evening, what would it be?**

Nothing. I had a great time.

**Marks out of 10?**

9 - Kissing would have made it a 10.

**Would you meet again?**

Yes! He has agreed to come and watch one of those super old films with me next weekend.

  * Sarek and Amanda ate at Roots in Ashbury Heights.



 


End file.
